cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of board games
This is a list of board games. This page classifies board games according to the concerns which might be uppermost for someone organizing a gaming event or party. See the article on game classification for other alternatives, or see Category:Board games for a list of board game articles. Two-player abstract strategy games In abstract strategy games, players know the entire game state at all times, and random generators such as dice are not used. Two-player games * Abalone * Agon * Backgammon * Battleship * Blood Bowl * Bul * Chess * Chinese Checkers * Connect Four * The Cross and Circle game family * Daldøs * Downfall * DVONN * English draughts (Checkers) * Fanorona * Ghosts * Gipf * Go * Guess Who? * Hare and Hounds * Hijara * Isola * Janggi (Korean Chess) * Kalah * Kamisado * Kingdoms * Liu po * Lost Cities * Mad Gab * Master Mind * Nine Men's Morris * Obsession * Patolli * Pawn duel * Plateau * PÜNCT * Reversi (aka Othello) * Rithmomachy * Sáhkku * Senet * Shogi (Japanese Chess) * Snakes and Ladders * Space Hulk * Stratego * Sugoroku * Tâb * Tantrix * Wari * Xiangqi (Chinese Chess) * YINSH * ZÈRTZ Multi-player elimination games Participants are typically eliminated before game end. * 1313 Dead End Drive * American Megafauna * Anti-Monopoly * Apples to Apples * Attack! * Axis & Allies * Bang! * Blokus * Blood Feud in New York * Blue Max * Bookchase * Cluedo (Clue in North America) * Coppit * Crash! The bankrupt game * Diplomacy * Djambi * Finance * Ghettopoly * The Great Train Robbery Board Game * Hotels * Heroscape * Khet * King Oil * Monopoly * Monopoly Junior * Poleconomy * Risk * Shogun/Samurai Swords * Solarquest * Spy Alley * Star Wars Epic Duels * Star Wars Tactics * Strange Synergy * Summit * TEG * Titan * War on Terror European race games *Cartagena *Chicken Cha Cha Cha *Formula Dé *Game of the Goose *Hare and Tortoise *Mississippi Queen *Transformers Multiplayer games without elimination Everyone can play along to the end. These games are especially suited for mixed play with adults and children. * 18XX * 221B Baker Street * 30 Seconds * About Time * Acquire * Acronymble * Adel Verpflichtet * Afrikan tähti * Agricola * Air Charter * Aladdin's Dragons * Alhambra * Alias * Amun-Re * Articulate! * Auf Achse * Australia * Balderdash * Barbarossa * Bezzerwizzer * Blankety Blank * (This Game Is) Bonkers! * Brain Chain * Brainstorm * Break the Safe * Buccaneer * Can't Stop * Candy Land * Capitol * Carcassonne * Careers * Cartagena * Caylus * Checkers * CirKis * Civilization * Clans * Cluedo * Conspiracy * Cosmic Encounter * Cranium * Crosstrack * Da Vinci Game, The * Dark Tower * Diamant * Dixit * Domaine * Dominion * Don't Miss The Boat * Don't Quote Me * Drunter und Drüber * Dune * Dungeons and Dragons * El Grande * Elfenland * Empire Builder series * Enchanted Forest * English draughts * Entdecker * Escape from Atlantis * Evo * Farlander * Figure It Out * Fireball Island * Focus * The Game of Life * GiftTRAP * Giganten * Girl Talk * Go * Great Train Robbery * GridIron Master * The HellGame * History of the World * I'm the Boss! * Imperial * Inkan aarre * Java * Journey through Europe * Junta * Kill Doctor Lucky * Kingdoms * Landslide * Le Havre * The London Game * Logo Board Game * Löwenherz * Luck of the Draw * Die Macher * Mall Madness * Manhattan * Masterpiece * Master Labyrinth * Medici * Medina * Mensch ärgere dich nicht * Merchant of Venus * Mexica * Mine a million * Modern Art * Niagara * Okey * Omega Virus * Outrage! * Pack & Stack * Pandemic * Parcheesi * Parqués * Pay Day * Personal Preference * Pictionary * Pirate's Cove * Power Grid * Primordial Soup * Princes of Florence * Puerto Rico * Qwirkle * Ra * Rail Baron * Rappakalja * Razzia * The Really Nasty Horse Racing Game * Ricochet Robots * Rivers, Roads & Rails * RoboRally * Rummikub * Rummoli * Saint Petersburg * Samurai * San Marco * Scotland Yard * Scattergories * Scrabble * Sequence * The Settlers of Catan * Shadows over Camelot * Sherlock Holmes Consulting Detective * Skirrid * Small World * Sorry! * Squatter * Stock Ticker * Super Quiz * Taj Mahal * Take It Easy * Take Off! * Through the Desert * Thurn and Taxis * Ticket to Ride * Tigris & Euphrates * Tikal * Timberland * Top Secret Spies * Torres * Totopoly * Tracks to Telluride * TransAmerica * Trivial Pursuit * Trouble * Tsuro * Twilight Imperium * Ubongo * Vanished Planet * Vinci * Yahtzee * Yut * Zombies!!! Economics and strategy games Games involving scarce resources and strategy. * Acquire * Junta * København * Monopoly * Power Grid * Risk * Risk 2210 AD * The Settlers of Catan * Ticket to Ride Games of physical skill Coordination, finesse, or other physical skills are necessary. Also known as dexterity games. * Baboon Ball * Beer pong * Blockhead! * Buckaroo * Camp Granada * Carrom * Chapayev * Crokinole * Dart Wars * Gnip Gnop * Hungry Hungry Hippos * Jenga * Kerplunk * Krazy Maze * MagnetX * Operation * Perfection * Polarity * Subbuteo * Twister * Villa Paletti Children's games The rules are easy to learn and the outcome is mostly or entirely due to chance. * Candy Land * Chicken Cha Cha Cha * Don't Break the Ice * Don't Wake Daddy * Forbidden Bridge * Hey Pa! There's a Goat on the Roof * Hi Ho! Cherry-O * Hungry Hungry Hippos * Ludo * Mouse Trap * Snakes and ladders (aka Chutes and Ladders) * Space Hop Gaming Systems These are sets that can be used to play multiple games. * Flibbix * Icehouse pieces * Stonehenge See also * Game of the Year * Games 100 * List of board wargames * List of Japanese board games * List of mancala games * List of board game publishers * List of game manufacturers External links * Board Game Geek * Boardgame Beast * Board Games Critic Board games Category:Board games